Snippets at Sea
by MazokuTenshi
Summary: Short Themes on random One Piece pairings. Yaoi and het, possible yuri in the future.
1. Ice Cream and Cuddling

**A/U:** Themes based on what I found interesting in my dictionary. If you would like to see ANY pairing, feel free to ask… heck, might even be a fan of that pairing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its awesome characters. I wish I did…

A cappella – For Pell, having a melody to accompany his singing makes it all the more fun; for Chaka, listening to Pell and his voice alone is so much better than listening to music.

A deux – During one of their earlier days of going on a mission together; the lady handling the service table of the motel would sneak a few glances on the pale man, although oblivious to the woman's stare, Pell happily orders one room and a double bed, and Chaka can't help but laugh at the way the woman face vaulted.

A fortiori –Robin asks Zoro as to why he would want to be the best swordsman; Zoro cradles her face in his hands and replies with a smile that he would love to keep her forever close to him and not lose anyone else.

A gogo – During the celebration after Crocodile's defeat, Kohza was too busy being interrogated by Cobra-sama to notice Vivi looking at him with a smile on her face.

A la mode – Luffy notices his first mate slightly looking flushed in the heat, without much thought he grabs an ice-cream bucket in the freezer and dumps it on Zoro; Zoro in turn screams obscenities at him and he merely smiles and says that he is now cooled down and good enough to eat.

A posteriori – While Kaku learns that Lucci likes his coffee black during one of their missions, Lucci learns that Kaku prefers orange juice over alcoholic beverages and finds it somewhat appealing.

A priori – When Usopp sees Luffy cuddling to a sleeping Zoro he points a finger at them and screams; Zoro opens and eye and tells him to quiet it down and unconsciously scoots closer to his captain.

A tempo – Teaching Robin on the ways of the violin, Brooke can't help but stare at the way Robin's lips would tug upwards while playing that he didn't notice that the song was over; giving an embarrassed laugh, the skeleton asks her to play it again.

Abaddon – Robin stares out into the ocean on their new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and smiles as she listens to the different voices on the background, and smiles; as long as she's with them, there is no way hell can take its claws upon her.

Abaft – Sometimes when the noise becomes to much, and everybody's too preoccupied at the front of the ship, Usopp would silently sneak out of the scene to sit quietly on the rear of the ship; he would remember the days that he sat on another ship, the ship that saved them from a barrage of cannonballs, and came from beneath the waves to see them again; tears would start spilling and he would wipe them off and smile and stares into the blue horizon.


	2. Blankets and Boredom

Abandon – There have been rumors spreading around like wildfire that Nico Robin left the Strawhats for her own selfish gain, to save her own skin; but despite these rumors, no one can truly say that the Strawhats left her to die in the hands of dark justice.

Abase – Being someone with such a high bounty on his head, Luffy was never the one to laugh at someone's impossible dreams; he was going to be the Pirate King after all.

Abash – Iceberg hated Cutty for his rude antics, his loud voice and annoying attitude; but he also can't help but admire Cutty's trait of never being ashamed of himself and his intentions, going so far as standing in front of a speeding train to prove his point.

Abdicate – Sanji was never the one to fail his duty of always serving a wonderful meal, always excited about creating a delicious dish for his crewmates; Zoro, knowing this fact, wonders to himself why he gets a dish that looks less appetizing than the others', just because he kicked him out of bed last night.

Abdomen – Usually on cold and relaxing afternoons, Chopper would go outside with a blanket to place on Zoro incase he might get cold, and sometimes, feeling a bit tired himself, he would lie down on Zoro's hard stomach and drape the blanket over both of them.

Abduct – Sometimes, when things are calm and peaceful and _boring, _Mihawk would think about his duel with a certain swordsman and would wonder if kidnapping him would ease his boredom even by a little bit.

Abed – While Zoro lies still on the bed, covered with bandages and breathing softly, Luffy would often sit beside his bed and tells stories of their adventures together, sometimes sneaking a few kisses here and there, and would laugh to himself when Zoro's lips would tug up by just a little.

Abernethy – There was once a time that Zoro strongly denied the little sweet cookie that Luffy was offering him, and Luffy with a sly smile on his face bit a piece off and soon enough, the swordsman finds something warm and wet over his lips; Zoro never again resisted any candy given to him by his Captain.

Abet – Smoker mentally kicks himself for letting the pirate into his own room, he tells himself that this is illegal, that it opposes everything he stands for; but when the pirate smiles at him, his freckled cheeks pink, Smoker can't help but smile back.

Abhor – Franky still hates Spandam for taking away his beloved Tom-san, he also hates the government for turning against the people; he also hates that Iceberg cut his long hair, the hair in which he used to comb his fingers through, but that's another story.


End file.
